Passage
by BlackMoonShine
Summary: Not your average runofthemill post Antarctica story. What happened after Rogue left Gambit to die? A new take on Remy's fate. R&R! NOT based on what happened in the comics! Rogue bashing! The ending is the original part of the story.


I do not own marvel, but I do own the girl! Use her at your own free will : )

* * *

Jean was sitting in the living room, her knees pulled up to her chin, staring blankly at some reality television show (since that was all that was ever on anymore). Scott walked in and plopped down next to her, defeat etched into his body. He rubbed his temples and the bridge of his nose, wishing that he could take off his visor to rub his eyes as well. He felt so tired and numb. He couldn't believe the news he had just found out. 

"What is it Scott?" Jean could feel the turmoil and despair in his mind. All of a sudden Rogue's voice could be heard echoing against the walls in the corridor. Rogue flew into the room, her face livid.

"Ah can't believe yuh Cyke! Why y'all getting' so upset?" Scott lifted his head slowly to stare at her. His jaw was clenched and everyone could see the twitching muscle Scott got in his face whenever he was extremely upset. "I'm upset because you left a teammate to die. No matter what he did you don't leave someone to die!" "What!" Jean shot up, shocked. "What's yuh problem sugah?" Rogue sneered at her, upset to have another person witnessing her lapse in temper. "Yuh got the hots f' him or somethin'?" She didn't like the sudden sympathy he was receiving. That would mean that everything could turn against her if people got to upset about her actions. She knew she had Warren and Betsy as support, but she didn't want the team leader angry at her.

"Tell us what happened Rogue." Jean said speaking for everyone else in the room, including Bobby, Hank, Jubilee, Logan, Kurt, and several others. Everyone looked at her awaiting answers.

" We had the trial and ah was so upset! How could he have kept somethin' like that from meh? He said he loved meh and then he kept secrets from meh!" Rogue was clenching and un-clenching her fists as she remembered the scene. "When Betsy took you inta the shadows ah went back for him. Ah wasn't gonna leave him. But then ah saw him again and ah just got angry all over again. Ah flew him out and ah dropped him in the snow." Everyone stared at her quite upset. Rogue, sensing she was loosing the battle, decided to play the part of the do-gooder. "He deserved to die! He lied to meh! And he lied to y'all." She added as an after thought. "He killed people and he deserved to die in turn. He should have told us about that before he joined the team!" Through the silence a regal voice sliced through the tension.

"Why did you not tell us about what you had done when you joined the team? You were ashamed of it. He was ashamed of that part of his past, and most of the other parts of his past. He did not want you to know because he did not want you to know what he had had to do in his life." "It doesn't matta-" Rogue began. Storm cut her off. "I want to hear what the others have to say about this subject first."

Jean was stitting quietly in her husbands arms, tears running down her face in big pearly drops. "I can't believe you did that Rogue. You had no right." She said softly. Others nodded their head. No one else said a word until Scott spoke up. "Everyone has done things that their afraid of, things their ashamed to tell others about, yourself included. You should have waited until we got back so we could hear his side of the story." Once again everyone nodded. Scott spoke again. "I think you should leave the mansion grounds for now. I'll have the professor speak to you."

Rogue once again became angry. "At least ah can be happeh by the fact that her gets to enjoy his time in hell. 'Cause thats where he's goin'." She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

The dim street light flickered spasticly before finally sputtering out. A little girl huddle in the corner of a dead-end ally, behind some trash cans, out of the reach of the once alive street light. Her body shivered as another set of chills claimed her. She felt tired, so tired. She wanted to sleep but she forced herself to keep her eyes open, so she could see when he came back. Her breathing was slow and shallow, almost non existent. Her heart beat softly, slowly, barely. Her brown hair was matted with dried blood and her clothes were torn and stained with even more blood. She didn't want to sleep, she felt to jumpy and to frightened. She stiffened as much as her body could allow. Her body was becoming more and more uncooperative. She could move. She felt scared. She wanted her mommy. There was a figure standing at the end of the alley and she knew that he saw her. It was him. It had to be. Only he knew where she would be. He would find her with his mind, and hurt her again. Her lower body ached from where he had torn into her before. He walked towards her and she resigned herself to her fate. Then he pushed back the dark hood that masked his face. She suddenly felt safe as he gathered her in his arms. He held her and she finally felt safe enough to sleep. She took a good look at his face before he reached up his hand and placed them over her eyes, forcing her to close them. She drifted into sleep quickly with his warm, strong arms around her. 

When he felt her breathing stop, followed quickly by her heart stopping he knew he had done his job. He had gone there to help ease her passage into the Other World. He covered her with a blanket. Although she did not inhabit her former husk of skin anymore, her still liked to show the empty body some respect. The respect he had never gotten.

The figure walked out from the alley. He dropped his cloak from around his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground where it disappeared. A soft glowing white and yellow light bathed the street in lumination. He spread his wings that spanned fifteen feet from wing tip to wing tip. He looked up to the sky before pushing off lightly from the ground and taking flight. His red and black eyes stared at the stars, he saw the feather he had left from his wings on the ground and smiled as he flew to the heavens.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review.  



End file.
